borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pc dlc release date
Anyone know when the first dlc is being released for the pc yet? I tried some google searching and the best I found was end of December. Anyone have any better information than that? --Slyrat 17:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well since it took them 7 days to "optimise" aka-fail pirate proof the FULL game, i'd hope at least a day or so after the console release for the DLC...i'm guessing i'm wrong though :( --LysanderLSD 17:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Personally I hope they hurry the hell up, I wanna kill some zombies!! - Effedup 20:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- I love how, when they said they were "pirate-proofing" it, the natural reaction wasn't "hooray! Less cheap gamers!", but "Ugh, now we have to wait a week." And then it was released with GameS*** (GameSpy), and everyone used GameRanger instead. It's really sad, actually. --Spaphrenchie 16:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, duh~ What did people expect? We're waiting extra time for no reason. They cannot pirate-proof anything. All DRM does is inconvenience the paying customer, while the pirates pirate and laugh the whole time. Why is it that they get a better experience than we do? Pdboddy 17:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Duh, because they're pirates, they get more booty, treasure, and a badass parrot. Not to mention wooden legs, hook hands and eye patches! --LysanderLSD 17:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- @Pdboddy: Word. If it exists in digital form, it will be pirated...regardless of DRM and the like. It's really a losing battle. Even games with the most annoying of DRM out there end up being pirated on 0 day...Spore is a good example of that. Hell, look at COD:MW2, there's like 10 gajillion people out there seeding stolen copies as we speak lol Instead of annoying the piss out their paying customers, they should just give more incentive to paying customers to actually pay for the game. If a game is worth the money, people WILL buy it. Borderlands is most definitely worth it, but in the case of MW2, where they severely screwed up the multiplayer on the PC version, coupled with the 10 dollar price increase and the incredibly short single player game (8 hours of gameplay), people are just gonna steal it, get their 8 hours worth and uninstall it. Every person I know that didn't buy it for the console pirated it...go figure. Kudos to Gearbox for creating an awesome game. Well worth the money, in my opinion. - Effedup 19:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- well if you like something support it like the same in music NoBody Dreag 00:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- This was one of the few games that I bought before I tried (through piracy, of course). My friend was getting a Steam 4-pack, needed a fourth, so I chipped in my $37.50 and away I went, not knowing what a wonderful game I just bought on a whim. I later realized the sheer luck of my situation, and I'm now hopelessly addicted to this game. --Spaphrenchie 17:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC)